User talk:Monotonous
On my To-do list for wiki: * Buff table. This is under way, but not by me. (NOT BEING WORKED ON ANYMORE) * More on mixing in rookie guide. How key units need custom 1, second often to special etc. * Notes on which weapons make you stand in place in unitpages. Suits with missing info: * None Pages in need: * Buff Table * Rookie Guide Mind leaving a message? Can't hear you! --Monotonous 23:57, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Side Bar Was thinking for the side bar instead of having the suits just go down is it possible to have them go into adjacent columns after like 15-20 suits, so you don't have to keep scrolling through the C and B ranks? - Berserk1 '' Ill check on it. Dunno if its possible though though. Actually I decided I don't care. That'd be somewhat possible but then youd need to redivide them and ugh.'' --Monotonous 12:34, 3 July 2009 (UTC) The Capsule page Hey I was going to try and edit the capsule page to show what you can get in #38 but, of course, I do not have the permission to do so. I was wondering if, either I could get the permission, or someone else could do it. Also, I noticed some of the suits were missing what capsule/wherever you get them from so I started added that. I also noticed that some suits have their stat pictures by them but a lot do not. Did you get those picture from the korean wiki? Lemme know when you get a chance. Thanks '' I can unlock that thing for you. And umm no, those images were made by Aldotsk and he promised to make them for every unit. See: * Aldotsk's statpictures - 75% done with C-ranks. (High priority.) although it looks like this isn't going to happen ever. It is something that should be put in eventually though. I don't use a Korean wiki, and I don't know if there is one or not. I know of a Chinese and Japanese one though.'' --Monotonous 17:58, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Ok thanks I appreciate it Holy Shit Stats AWESOME job with the stats on all the pages. Seriously, wow -Zeshion Registration could u post a guide on how to register an account? or guide me to one, that would be helpful thxs. I'll take a look at it. Actually, I'm too lazy. Maybe I'll blatantly steal one later. --Monotonous 21:17, 21 August 2009 (UTC) A few "errors" GM Cannon is listed to appear in capsule 28, but its GM cannon (CU) that in the capsule.Brought it cause it might cause confusion when mixing. http://sdgo.wikia.com/wiki/GM_cannon Perfect Gundam is listed to be capped on Capsule 2, but its actually capped on Capsule 17. http://sdgo.wikia.com/wiki/Perfect_Gundam Fixed this. --Monotonous 18:31, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Minor suggestions ; *If ain't a complete headache, linking the Capsule Machines on the recipes to the Capsule machine list(like the gundams) * Suit Customization & Over Custom could be made into one topic and perhaps a brief mention of Failrate. Anyways thats all I noticed anyways. Good luck. meron mono give me meron's msn/ect Ask him yourself imo. If he's on MSN, he's probably on irc too. --Monotonous 04:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) ah thanks, just saw him today while i haven't seen him for about a week need to discuss some things with you hey monotonous, just got a few things to discuss with you when you're not busy --Azu-Neko Chance lost. Didn't contact me. Stopped caring. --Monotonous 17:11, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Mah ASDGFUHG*Ohrsohjyunp It's okay, we all stopped playing L2 in favour of SDGO anyway. At least in SDGO I can move while shooting. - HCO '' Kay. :--[[User:Monotonous|Monotonous] 22:23, October 23, 2009 (UTC) wsfaggt 1: its beam saber, you find something gundam related that says beam sabre and i'll stop 2: its gundam nataku check the plans say in the shop http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v245/Keain/ItsNataku.jpg Nataku is the name used by Bandai/Sunrise to distinguish Altron from Altron Kai. Bandai uses Nataku on their website and all of model kits and most of the other merchandise use Nataku over Altron Custom. Blanko4 01:01, November 11, 2009 (UTC) 1) It is not saber. I do not give a damn about what they call it in America. The international language is English, not American. '' 2) http://www.mahq.net/Mecha/gundam/endlesswaltz/xxxg-01s2.htm http://gundam.wikia.com/wiki/XXXG-01S2_Altron_Gundam ''Even the Altron in normal Wing was called fucking Nataku by Wu Fei, Wai Fu, WHATEVER THE FUCK HE'S CALLED. Shenlong did too. It's a nickname. So what the fuck does it differentiate? Besides, clearly you ladies must have something better to do? Go finish the damned buff table that Guts started or something. Go improve the rookie guide. I list the pages in need for a reason. No, but in all seriousness. You are only allowed to complain when you spend actual time doing '''useful edits'. Clearly we can see this is not the case.'' Where were you when a ton of useful stuff needed to be done? Where you editting daily then too? No, but at least you're changing sabre to saber, right? ... Cut it out. *http://www.gundamofficial.com/www_ac/ew/mecha-chara/wufei/info_mecha.html *http://www.hlj.com/images/ban/ban56316box.gif 건담 나타쿠 is Gundam Nataku vs. 알트론 건담 Which is Altron Gundam. Now why am I fighting this? To spite you? NO. Although Nataku may be a nickname, it most commonly refers to the suit from Endless Waltz. More importantly, it's the name used in game and when somebody is looking for information on it, Nataku is the only name that comes up in either English or Hangul. I could create a disambiguation page for Altron or a redirect page for Altron Gundam Custom to Nataku. For the sake of constancy with the game, Gundam Nataku is the name that should be used. Oh and I'll slowly add to the buff table on buffs I know off the top of my head. Blanko4 14:59, November 11, 2009 (UTC) FINE. I'll let you have your stupid Nataku page. It's still the wrong name though. Yes it is. Sabre stays sabre though. This is not open for discussion. --Monotonous 15:28, November 11, 2009 (UTC) " but in all seriousness. You are only allowed to complain when you spend actual time doing useful edits." Who do you think was adding in the new skills when ever new S ranks are added? Who is helping answer question while not tolling them half way to hell? Who the fuck was the first one to start taking down all the horse porn images when we got raided? If you sabre is really that precious you keep it even tho its a fictional weapon from japan a curved carvery sword fine. But I have been doing useful edits so get off your high horse once in a while. Also just take the IRC chanel link down. Don't tell people to go there for help if your not going to be there to help them. We arn't the help every noob make a netmarble acc channel Keain 18:33, November 11, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad when you do useful edits. If your edits are bad, I will not pretend that they are not though. 'tis truly that simple and fair. Maybe you should help those noobs by answering their account questions? It feels good to drop the elitism once in a while. I do not believe there is a single link here telling said noobs to get on irc though, so rest assured. You have the right to complain when your entire mailbox is filled with messages from people needing DBO accounts. I think you're a nicer person when you're not trying to be Curry though. New people trying to play the game are bad, amirite? Maybe you should bash them ingame too? It'd make you the ideal mix of Curry and Blarf. Scorn of the newbies. It'll give you that much more cred in irc~ --Monotonous 18:47, November 11, 2009 (UTC) Capsule 43 Units. The BR unit is GP-02A "Physalis"(MLRS)and the other unknown unit is Zaku Minelayer. TY. --Monotonous 18:58, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Leave a message